Alvin and The Chipmunks : Chipwrecked
by ChipettesChipmunksFan123
Summary: They finished a concert, Alvin loves Brittany, Dave books a vacation, will things go well? Will Alvin and Brittany admit their feelings to each other?
1. We Need A Break

The Chipmunks and Chipettes are performing a concert at the Super Duper Mega dome in Hollywood. It has been 2 years since Alvin saved the girls from Ian Hawke.

Any Who... Back to the concert, it was sold out! Like 900,000 thousand people were there or more!

 **At The Concert... (Alvin's POV)**

We were at the concert, we were just about to perform our song '' Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll''. I saw my brothers, Simon was reading a book, and Theodore was eating muffins from a basket.

I take a peek at the girls dressing room, Brittany is reading a fashion magazine, Jeanette is cleaning her glasses, and Eleanor just entered the bathroom. What I've never said to anyone is I have feelings, for Brittany.

Than I heard the voice from the concert presenting the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Then the lights on the stage were off, then when we're about to sing, the lights are on.

 **1, 2. 3 4...**

Everyone- Sun goes down, I'm just getting up, I'm heading for the city lights.

 **Me and Brittany were smashing our arms together, then jumping to our sides and wiggling our waists.**

Everyone- Radio Blasting all the way to the club, gonna rock this town tonight!

Chipettes- You're living in a Man's World, they tell us...

 **As the girls sang that line, Jeanette and Eleanor had their paws on their hips pushing themselves forward to my brothers as Brittany put my hoodies hat on, and running up these stairs on the stage as I look up, surprised.**

Chipettes- But we ain't going to buy it...

 **At that line, Jeanette and Eleanor had their arms smashed forward to Simon and Theodore, as Brittany kept running down the stairs in circles.**

Chipettes- The Things their trying to sell us now!

 **The girls ran up the stairs with their legs (Paws) wide then looking down at me and my brothers.**

Chipettes- Cause, we're the girls of Rock N Roll!

 **Brittany put her legs up, and wood at me.** As her sisters Just started dancing.

B- Hooh, hooh!

 **I put my paws on my hips trying to look angry.**

Chipettes- Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll!

 **Jeanette and Eleanor spun at that line and pulled themselves close to each other.**

B- Roooockkk, and Rooolllll!

 **Brittany was bumping her hips with her sisters, as me and My brothers took the lead.**

Me- Oh, yeah!

Chipmunks- Curtains up, and I'm ready to go, my guitar is in my hands!

 **I took out my red and white guitar, Mini.**

 **The girls yawned , well pretended, it was part off the routine.**

 **I knee slided while singing the next line. With my brothers dancing.**

Chipmunks- There's nothing more, than I'd rather do, than be in a rock n roll band!

Me- Yeah, yeah, Yeah!

Chipmunks- What we have is what we have been given...

 **My Brothers did a kind of dance with their hands while singing that line.**

Chipmunks- Heading for the top,

Me- Don't Ya Know!

Chipmunks- We'll never stop believing now!

 **I stood in my position, while my brothers were running up the stairs, as we sang our big line, as the girls '' Woke Up''**

Chipmunks- Cause, we're the boys of rock n roll!

 **I had my paws on my hips singing my lungs out.**

Me- You better believe it! yeah, yeah, yeah!

Chipmunks- Cause we're the boys of rock and roll!

Me- Roooocckkkk and Rooolll!

 **Then the girls were angry, but faking it, The next line, the chipettes marched to the chipmunks up the stairs, of course Brittany in the middle, Jeanette on the right, and Eleanor on the left, as soon as they made it to the third step they shook their head side to side with kind of a seductive grin on their face.**

Chipettes- We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock and roolll!

 **Me and my brothers did the same, as I marched to Brittany, Simon marched to Jeanette, Theodore marched to Eleanor with an evil and smirking grin on our faces.**

Chipmunks- We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock and roll!

 **I grabbed Brittany's Paw and pulled her closer to me as we took a step close, and a step back, and a step close, and a step back.**

 **Same thing with Simon, and Theodore to Jeanette and Eleanor.**

 _I made a flip, then Brittany had her legs cross and moved her body into a sexy position, I liked it, she is so hot._

 _Then I put my paws back lowering my body, same thing with Brittany, as the crowd watched us, then I grabbed her paws and danced fiercely with her, then she left me, as me and my brothers started singing in a cool, awesome pose._

Chipmunks- Cause, we're the boys of rock and roll!

 **Then we saw the girls up the stairs, singing their line. They were swaying their hips side to side.**

B- Oh, oh, oh!

Chipettes- Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll!

 **Then Brittany smiled at me, pointing her index finger at me. Then her thumb pointing her face in the next line.**

B- Better be believing that we are,

Chipmunks- Yeah, we're the boys of rock n roll!

 **I raised my head up to the girls as we jumped onto the stairs where the girls were.**

Me - ROCK rockkk and roll!

 **Then the chipettes had their arms along with their paws, swaying them up and down while singing their line.**

Chipettes- Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll!

B- ROCK AND ROCK AND ROLL!

 **While Brittany sang that line, her sisters pulled her arms back so she wouldn't fall down.**

Chipmunks- Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll!

Me- ROCK AND ROLLL!

 **While singing that line, my brothers grabbed my paws allowing me not to fall down.**

Me + Brittany- Gonna rock and roll, and rock and roll, and rock and rolllll!

 **Then I threw Brittany into the air, and caught her, as I wrapped my paws around her waist, as she wrapped hers around mine, as we blew kisses to the audience and we thanked them.**

 **10 Minutes Later ( Alvin's POV )**

The Press was attacking my brothers, me, and the Chipettes.

" Simon, come here!"

" Jeanette, over here!"

" Theodore, you are adorable!

" Eleanor, you are very sweet and amazing!"

" Alvin, marry me!

" Brittany, you are so hot!"

I felt myself jealous, when a fan boy said that, I saw her kiss that guy on the cheek. I felt myself build with anger. But it didn't control me.

 **Brittany's POV**

" Dave can we just please just let them ask us questions, just to get it over with, please?" I asked.

As he nodded, the first person was a reporter who came up to me.

" Brittany, is it true you and Alvin have a thing going on like a special love tension?" Her name tag said Monica Jones.

I felt myself froze, as I answered 2 seconds later.

" Oh, no, we"really not."

Then I begged for her not to ask why. Please don't!

" Is that so? Why?" She asked.

Really! Oh man! Think fast!

" Well, he isn't my type." I can't believe I said that!

" Oh, well, thank you for sharing that." I smiled and went by my sisters.

 **Alvin's POV**

Did Brittany just say that? That I wasn't her type? But we are counterparts! I need to make her like me, or love me! Whoa... I'm in love with Brittany...

 **5 Minutes Later. . . Normal POV**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes went home to take a shower, change, and brush their teeth.

It was 7: 27 P.M.

The Chipettes were in the bathroom taking a bath in the sink.

 **With the Chipettes...**

Brittany was wearing her light pink mini towel with a white outline on top wrapped around her chest and waist.

Jeanette was wearing a light purple towel with a white outline on top wrapped around her chest and waist.

Eleanor was wearing an aqua green towel with a white outline on top wrapped around her chest and waist.

All of their towels had their letter of their first name is their signature colors.

" So, Britt, How are you and Alvin doing?" Jeanette asked Brittany.

" Jean... We're just friends, nothing more, alright, Mrs. Simon Seville?

Jeanette stayed quiet. She was the shy one of the group, while Eleanor the cute and adorable, and chubby one of the group.

Brittany loved the center of attention but had care for her sisters in her heart.

 **With the Chipmunks...**

Alvin layer on his bed and sighed in a depressed tone yet still happy.

" Alvin, what's wrong?" Simon asked Alvin.

" Am I too young to be in love?" Alvin asked dreamy. Simon blinked his eyes more than twice.

" What?" Simon asked.

" Guys, I think I'm in Love." Alvin sighed dreamily.

" With who, Alvin?" Theodore asked Him.

" Brittany." He sighed dreamily again.

" Brittany, as in the one who lives with us?" Simon asked.

" No, Brittany from across the street. Yes, Brittany who lives with us!" Alvin exclaimed sarcastically. Simon rolled his eyes.

" Alvin, we always knew you loved Brittany." Simon said. Alvin looked at him, blushing.

" What? How?" He asked embarrassed. Simon and Theodore chuckled.

" The way you look at her, you mumble her name in your sleep." Theodore said.

" Oh." Alvin replied. They looked at the door, and realized at the bottom were the Chipettes. Alvin only focused on Brittany.

 **Alvin's POV**

I looked at Brittany, she was wearing her hair in a bun, as usual, her sapphire eyes, her auburn fur, and her light pink silky nightgown dress. Wow, she is beautiful, and gorgeous, and flawless.

She went on the top bunk bed across from my brothers beds and mine which was full of pink sheets, and pink cover, pillows they were pink.

Ugh, we need a break, I want like some sorta vacation, from performing concerts, ugh, it is so exhausting. Then we heard footsteps, it was Dave.

" Hey, Guys, time for bed." Dave said, I half-smiled.

" Finally, we need a break at performing, it is so exgausting." I heard Eleanor say.

"Yeah, we need a vacation, performing is so tiring." I heard Brittany say, her voice was so angelic. She looked adorable.

" I know guys, it's time for bed, tomorrow is the last day of school." Dave exclaimed. They all smiled.

" Ok, night guys." Dave said.

" Night Jeanette."

" Night, Simon."

" Sleep Tight, Ellie."

" Sleep Tight, Theo."

" Night, Alvin."

" Night, Britt." I waved at Brittany as she smiled at me, I felt my heart melt but in a good way, though.

 **With Dave ( Dave's POV)**

I turned the lights off as everyone fell asleep.

I heard what Brittany and Eleanor said about needing a vacation.

Anywho... I booked a cruise to the ship full of dremas, The Carnival Dream.

I'll tell them tomorrow.

 **This story will be only focused on Alvin and Brittany. It's Chipwrecked my way! Review! Don't worry, I'm still writing Alvin and Brittany: Love Never Ends, writing 2 stories at once, it's quite a challenge! BYE! :D**


	2. The News, and The Beat Up

The Next Day...

It was the last day of school, Alvin and Brittany were the only ones in the room sleeping.

 **Alvin's POV**

"" Alviiiinnn! Britttannny!" Alvin yelled mine and Brittany's name. I startled as Brittany did also.

" Time for school!" Dave yelled again. Me and Brittany groaned. I saw Brittany stretch out her long arms and paws, as she yawned.

We both got up, as She took a shower. She came out wearing a light pink leather jacket, a white shirt, a pink and black plaid tie, and a ruffled pink skirt with her hair in her bun.

Wow, all I could say was wow...

" Alvin? Are you okay?" She asked me. She smiled at me, as I blushed.

" Yeah, I'm Fine." I replied, she left my sight, as I purred. Then I took a shower, I put on my red sweater with a huge yellow A. And my hair was in a soft spike.

I went in the living room/Kitchen. Jeanette and Simon were reading a book, Theodore was eating, Eleanor was stretching her outfit, Brittany fixed her hair, as I went over to eat.

 **In the Kitchen...**

" Hey, Dave." I greeted my dad. He smiled.

" Hey, Alvin, eat up." He said putting a plate of 2 toaster waffles. I nodded and ate.

" Okay, everyone, attention, Family Meeting." Dave exclaimed.

 **Third Person POV**

" Oh, no, what'd Alvin do this time?" Simon said rolling his eyes.

" Funny, Simon." Alvin said sarcastically with a fake smile.

" This is not about, Alvin, I have something to tell you." Dave said with a smile. We all nodded in a way for him to continue.

" We're going on a cruise!" Dave exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

" Wow, really, Dave?" Jeanette asked. He nodded.

" We're going on the Carnival Dream, the best Cruise ship of the year." Dave said more.

" Wow, A cruise ship! Yay!" Brittany exclaimed happily as she hugged her sisters.

" And it will lead us to the IMAs, the International Music Awards."Dave said.

" That is so cool!" Alvin exclaimed. They all high-fived.

" Time for school, everyone outside in the car." Dave said as we all walked through the cat door on the bottom of the floor for us chipmunks.

We got in the car and drove off to school.

 **At School... Brittany's POV**

I was in the bathroom with my sisters.

" Girls, am I too young to be in love?" I asked dreamily.

Jeanette blinked more than twice. And Eleanor kept staring at me.

" What?" Jeanette asked me.

" I am in love..." I said sighing dreamily.

" In love? With who?" Ellie asked.

" Alvin." I replied twirling around. Jeanette and Eleanor chuckled.

" What?" I asked smiling.

" We knew already, Britt." Eleanor said.

" Really?" I asked, they nodded.

" How?"

" You stare at him when he is not looking, you mumble his name in your sleep." Jeanette said, I giggled.

" Whatever." I rolled my eyes. We all giggled.

 **In the Hallway by the Lockers... Alvin's POV**

I was with Simon and Theodore talking about the cruise as we saw Ryan and his 2 buddies approach us. I growled. We weren't friends anymore.

" Hey, Rats" Ryan said smirking evily. Theodore got behind me and Simon beside me.

" What do you want, Edwards?" I snapped crossing my paws.

" So, I guess since you and the Chipettes are the popular people, I mean kids in school, you have to share the spotlight, or I will harm the Chipettes." He threatened.

I look scared.

" You wouldn't dare." I said coldly. They chuckled.

" We would. Suit yourself." Ryan threatened again. They left.

" Relax, They were kidding, don't worry about it." I brushed my paws through my brothers hair giving them a hug.

They nodded fastly. I left them and went to my locker, looking bored as ever.

 **30 Minutes Later... Alvin's POV**

I was with my brothers. They kept on talking on what Ryan said earlier, but I ignored it. Then I heard screams, high pitched screams.

" Did you hear that?" I asked them.

" Yeah, we should check what's going on." Simon said, me and Theodore agreed. We went running on all fours then we saw Ryan, Jeremy, and Xander holding three blurs of Pink, Purple, and Green, the Chipettes.

Xander had Eleanor, Jeremy had Jeanette, and Ryan, he had my little Brittany, I mean Brittany.

"Let us go!" Brittany exclaimed. Ryan tightened the grip on Brittany's auburn tail tighter making her whimper in pain.

" I told, Alvin and his brothers to share the spotlight!" Ryan yelled making Brittany cry.

" Brittany!" Eleanor and Jeanette yelled, but Jeremy and Xander tightened the grip on their tails. They yelled in pain.

" Ryan!" I yelled, he turned back to see me and my brothers there angry as ever.

" Hey, rats, why do you care if they're in pain, they're not your girlfriends, right?" Ryan exclaimed chuckling, evily.

Well, she isn't my girlfriend yet. I thought.

" No, but they are my friends, so back off!" I yelled. Me and my brothers growled. I saw Brittany crying.

" Or what?" Ryan said. Me and my brothers chuckled, rolling the sleeves of our sweaters.

" So, it had to come to this? Boys, let's show these jerks what they deserve." I Threatened.

" Ooh, I'm so sca-" But before Ryan could finis his sarcastic sentence, me and my brothers attacked them.

" AAh! Get these things off me!" Ryan yelled. Jeanette and Eleanor fell but I didn't see Brittany, then when I went for the wedgie.

He let go of Brittany, then she was flying, then I ran to the position she was going to fall, and I catched her.

" Brittany, are you alright?" I whispered. She nodded.

" I'm fine, but my Tail hurts still." She whispered. I was full of anger.

" God, those jerks are dead." I said, I put her down gently.

" Thanks, Alvin." She thanked me, I smiled. She hugged me.

" No, problem Britt, now are you sure that you're alright?" I said one more time.I returned the hug.

" I'm fine." She replied.

" Ok, see you later." I said with a smile on my face. I left off.

 **After School... Brittany's POV**

I was with my sisters. I remember what happened earlier, Alvin was so sweet and protective. I love him so much.

" Britt? Britt? Brittany!" I heard Eleanor yell my name, I woke up from the gazing I did at Alvin.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" We're leaving, let's go." Jeanette said, then we saw the boys approach us. We are supposed to walk home.

" Hey, girls." Simon, we waved, i didn't want to look at Alvin, and I didn't.

While Walking Home...

Jeanette was next to Simon, Eleanor was next to Theodore, and I was Next to Alvin.

" So, Britt, you excited for the cruise? " He asked me.

" What kind of question is that? Of course I am excited." I replied giggling. He smiled, making me blush.

Next thing you know, we are home.

" Enter." Alvin gestured me, but not his brothers or my sisters.

" Gee, Thanks Alvin!" Simon "Thanked" Alvin. He rolled my eyes and apologized," Im sorry." I giggled.

We saw Dave.

" Hey, Dave." I greeted him. He waved.

" Hey, guys, you should pack now for tomorrow." Dave said we all nodded and went up to our room.

I had my pink suitcase, Jeanette had a purple suitcase, and Eleanor had an Aqua Green Suitcase. I packed my swimsuits, my summer clothes, pajamas, and hair ties.

 **With The Boys... Alvin's POV**

I had my Red suitcase laying on my bed, with nothing in it.

" Alvin, aren't you supposed to be packing?" Simon said.

" I'll do it tonight, we're not leaving rightnnow, now are we?" I replied to my younger brother. He rolled his eyes, I ignored him, I heard grunting from the other side of the room.

It was Brittany dragging her suitcase.

" Hey, Britt, do you need any help?" I asked politely. She smiled.

" I Don't know Alvin, you think you can handle it? It's Pretty Heavy." She said, i scoffed.

" Brittany, I think I can hand a little suitcase." I said fixing my hair. She rolled her eyes, I chuckled grabbing the suitcase. It was kinda heavy, but to Brittany's face, she was impressed.

" Impressive." She said, she kissed my cheek. I opened my eyes, when she left the room. I touched the spot where she kissed me.

 _Yes! Score for the awesome Alvin Seville!_


	3. Trouble Time!

Today was the day of the cruise. Dave of course was yelling for us to wake up. It was 6:30 A.M.

 **Alvin's POV**

'' Girls! Boys! Wake up!'' Dave yelled. I startled as my brothers, and my Jeanette and Eleanor, and Brittany groaned. It was so early. But hey, we didn't want to be late for our cruise. Maybe I can get Brittany to love me.

I looked over at Brittany, she was in her silky pink nightgown, she stretched out her paws.

 _'' Whoa... she's hot...''_ I thought. She grabbed her clothes and towels as I saw her go to the bathroom with her sisters on the side. Classic Brittany.

I decided to change in the bedroom. I wore my Red Sweater with an yellow A.

I went to the kitchen, Simon was adjusting and cleaning his glasses, while Theodore was munching down pop tarts, and toaster waffles. I laughed at the image.

'' So, Dave... What time does the plane take off?'' Simon asked. I looked at Simon, then at Dave.

'' Well, it's 6:45, the plane leaves at 7:53 A.M.'' He replied. We all nodded. I put on a huge grin across my face.

 _New place, More trouble.''_ I thought. I chuckled under my breath.

 **With The Chipettes... Brittany's POV**

I was changing into my clothes, my sisters had changed already.

Jeanette was wearing a white stretchable shirt with purple stripes with a dark blue skirt and white stars and a golden belt, with her hair in a messy bun.

Eleanor was wearing a white shirt with light green stripes and a green mini skirt, and her hair, as always, in 2 blonde pigtails.

And I had a pink shirt with 2 darker pink lines with a denim jacket, and pink skirt with black dots, and my hair in my bun. Round Bun.

'' So, Britt, when are you going to commit your feelings to Alvin?'' Jeanette asked me. I rolled my eyes.

'' I don't know, Jen, but it will be soon, I hope.'' I muttered, then my two sisters giggled, I rolled my eyes again.

We came out of the bathroom to the living room to see the boys watching TV, and Dave with a schedule in his hands.

 **Alvin's POV**

I was talking to Simon. Blah! I know, I know.

'' So, Alvin, when are you going to confess your feelings to Brittany?'' He teased. I rolled my eyes.

'' I'll try, but if she ever finds out before I tell her, I kill that someone or they.'' I threatened.

'' Ok, now so leave me alo-'' I was interrupted as I saw 3 chipettes enter the room, and the most beautiful and hottest chipette of all, Brittany Seville.

 **( A/N: Brittany Seville, because they live with Dave, Simon, Alvin, Theodore Seville, so the girls made themselves A Seville, remember it's not the cartoon version.)**

'' Whoa...'' I said under my breath loud enough for my brother and the girls to hear

'' Purr...'' I heard Simon purr.

And Theodore gasped in delight.

 **Simon's POV**

I was looking at Jeanette, she looked amazing, I purred loudly

'' Jeanette, you look Pretty and amazing.'' I complimented. I saw her blush.

'' Thanks, Simon.'' She thanked me. She kissed my cheek, Alvin whispered in my ear.

'' Yeah, I know, I know, been there, said that...'' He whispered, I chuckled.

 **Theodore's POV**

I kept looking at Eleanor, she looked Stunning, As always.

'' Hey, Elle, you look absolutely stunning.'' I blushed.

'' Thanks, Theo.'' She thanked me. She gave me a hug as I returned the hug.

 **Alvin's POV**

I kept staring at Brittany, she looked hot as always. I put my paw on my chest.

'' Alvin, are you ok?'' she asked. I came out of my trance, and shook my head.

'' No, it's that you look Beautiful.'' I complimented. Did I just say that? Out loud! Dang it!

'' Aw, thank you Alvin, and you...'' She was going to compliment me, I thought.

'' Look the same as other days.'' She finished. I blushed and chuckled.

'' Ok, guys, you ready to go?'' Dave asked us. we all nodded. Dave opened the door and went to the car and fastened our seatbelts to the airport.

 **At The Airport...**

Dave gave us our plane tickets, 7 tickets. We had to be paired up. Simon was with Jeanette, Theodore was with Eleanor, and Me, I was paired with Brittany. This could be my chance to make her love me. I just hope she will love me back.

We got on the plane, and sat in our seats, as this was our time to sing a song.

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone- Vacation all I ever wanted, vacation had to get away, vacation meant to be spent alone...

 **Guitar Playing...**

B- Can't seem to get my mind off of you...

J+E- Yeah, yeah, yeah...

A- Back here at home, there's nothing to do...

S+T- Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Chipettes- Now that I'm away...

Chipmunks- I wish I'd stayed...

Chipettes- Tomorrow's a day of mine that,

Chipmunks- You won't be in!

B- When you looked at me, I should have run...

J+E- Yeah, yeah, yeah...

 **Brittany faced her counterpart dancing around in their seats. Then Alvin sang.**

A- But I thought it was just for f-fun...

S+T- Yeah, yeah, yeah...

Chipettes- I see I was wrong...

Chipmunks- And I'm not so strong...

Chipettes- I should've know all along that, time would tell...

B- A week without you, thought I forget... Two weeks without you... And I still haven't got, ( **While she sings this line, Simon and Jeanette vocalized)**

S+J+A+B- Over you yet!

T+E- Yet!

Everyone- YET!

B- Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh!

S+J+T+E+A+B- Vacation all I ever wanted! Vacation had to get away! Vacation meant to be spent alone!

Dave interrupted them.

'' Guys! Freeze!'' Everyone groaned.

'' We're here!'' He exclaimed. Dang, how long were they singing? Everyone cheered. '' The Carnival Dream''.

 **Brittany's POV**

Dave registered us. It wasn't that hard, room 8116.

We went into the room, a couch, a TV, food basket, huge bathroom, a mini fridge, and 2 beds in the living room, and 1 bed in 1 bedroom.

'' Ok, guys, each 3 will share 1 bed, so, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor will share that bed on the left. And Alvin, Simon, Theodore will share the bed to the right, alright?'' Dave exclaimed we all nodded.

'' Ok, so, I have errands to do, I'll be back, Don't burn down the room, Alvin.'' Dave gave Alvin a stern glare, as us, including Alvin Chuckled.

'' Goodbye, Dave.'' We saw Dave leave the room, as I saw Alvin waved.

'' And Trouble, here we come!'' He exclaimed, my sisters and I chuckled.

'' What do you mean, Alvin?'' Simon asked him.

 **Alvin's POV**

'' I'm going to get fresh air, come with?'' I replied to my uptight brother.

'' No, I will not come with! Dave said we need to stay here!'' Simon pointed to the floor, I rolled my eyes.

" No, we don't, we need fresh air!" I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes.

" I'm with Alvin on this one." Theodore said eating candy.

" Ooh! Can we join as well?" Ellie said.

" Sure." I replied.

 **With the Chipettes. . .**

"Ellie! Why'd you say that? " I yelled at her, not so loud though.

" What? Don't you want to spend time with Alvin...?" She emphasized " Alvin".

" Yeah, your boyfriend?" Jeanette said emphasizing " Boyfriend". I rolled my eyes.

" Fine, whatever." I confessed. I mean I do love him. But does he love me back?

It was 4 P.M.

 **Outside... Third Person POV**

Alvin stole sun bathing lotion from someone's basket. He poured it all over the slidey floor.

Eleanor and Theodore were dancing as he spun her. Brittany was just standing there.

Jeanette was twirling slowly as she almost fell, but Simon grabbed her paw softly as she nodded, then turned around to see Simon falling on the floor, laughing.

 **With Brittany... Third Person POV**

Brittany just stood there standing looking at her sisters, and their " Boyfriends" having fun, she grinned.

She just looked at them, then sat down.

" Hey, Britt." She heard a voice, it was the guy she loved. Alvin.

" Hey, Alvin." She looked up to him.

" What are you doing sitting down, while our siblings are enjoying the fun?" Alvin asked.

She shrugged.

" I don't like skating." She answered. He gave her a confused look.

" Why?"

" I'd rather not say." She replied.

" Come on, Britt, tell me." He nearly begged. She smiled.

" Fine, but promise me you won't laugh." I begged. He smiled.

" Depends on what it is ." He teased. She punched his arm lighly.

" Alvin!" She yelled laughing.

" Fine, fine, I won't laugh, tell me." He confessed.

" When me and my sisters, we're living in the forest, a few nuts went to the side walk in winter, so the sidewalk was slippery, so I decided to skate, but then I fell, and broke my arm, leg, and became dizzy, but luckily my sisters were there to help me up." She explained.

"Britt, don't be scared. I'll help you." He offered.

" Really?" She asked happily. He nodded.

" Well, I'll give it a try." She admitted with Alvin helping her up. And brought her to the slippery floor.

" Whoa..." she whispered. He chuckled.

" Relax, Britt, keep calm, I got you." He asked. She nodded slowly, then twirled her, with her paw holding his paw. Then he brought her closer.

" Ok, I think you can let me go, Alvin." She spoke up. He nodded.

" Are you sure?" He said. She nodded. He let her go, as she spun around.

" Whoa! Ellie! Jean! Look, I'm skating!" She exclaimed. Her sisters gasped.

" Gosh, Britt, You're skating!" Jeanette said repeating what her older sister said. She nodded. She went up to Alvin.

" Thanks, Alvin. " He smiled at Brittany.

" Your welcome." He replied. They went back to skating. He began sliding and past Brittany bumping into her, making her nearly fall.

" Watch it, Seville!" She yelled pointing a finger at him. He laughed and spotted Dave, he had a tray of lemonade, Alvin bumped into him, making the lemonade dump on the captain's head.

Alvin then went hang gliding. Dave grabbed a microphone at a little staged ylled,

" Alviiiiiinnnnnn!" Everyone covered their ears.

 **I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! My fanfiction wasn't working! But hey I'm back! Enjoy! Bye!**


	4. Vacation: The First Night

The Chipettes were in the bathroom, Simon was reading a book on the bed, while Theodore was eating a fruit basket next to him, with an annoyed Alvin in front of them crossing his paws, while Alvin argued with Dave.

 **Bathroom Scene with the Chipettes... Brittany's POV**

'' So, Britt, what happened to you and Alvin earlier?'' Jeanette asked me, I giggled.

'' Nothing, I told him about the story when I slipped on ice, and broke my arm, leg, and felt dizzy, he made me feel better, he has a new side of him.'' I sighed. My sisters giggled.

'' Sweet. Anyways, don't y-'' Eleanor was going to finish but stopped when we all heard arguing.

'' Do you hear that? It sounds like-'' Eleanor was going to finish, but I cut her off.

'' Arguing Again.'' I finished. Me and my sisters sighed.

'' We should shut them up.'' I demanded. My sisters stared at me, like if I was crazy.

'' How?'' they both said in unison. I put a grin on my face. I whispered to them softly, we had our mini towels in our signature colors wrapped around us.

 **Back to Dave and Alvin... Alvin's POV**

'' We talked about setting rules, Alvin.'' Dave said sternly. He was rolling his sleeve. I spoke up.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't know the agreement meant no fun.'' I replied pointing a paw in front of him.

' You're allowed to have fun, It's just that- he was going to finish, and spoke up again.

" When are you going to stop acting like a child?" He finished.

'' When are you going to stop treating me like a child?'' I snapped back, crossing my paws.

'' I'll stop treating you like a child when you start acting like a grownup.'' Dave replied calmly. I finally decided to raise my voice.

'' I'll start acting like a grownup, when YOU STAR-'' I was going to finish, then looked up to the door, then down to see the chipettes in their towels, Brittany was hot as they began to sing.

 **Brittany's POV**

Alvin raised his voice higher as me and my sisters started to sing, well rap.

Me and My sisters- **I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth!**

 **( We kept moving our tails side to side looking at the boys)**

Me and my Sisters- **I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth! The boys started beat boxing, mostly Alvin, he did it louder.**

Me and my Sisters- **I Whip it!** Dave interrupted us.

 **Alvin's POV**

Dave interrupted them.

'' Girls, please not now!'' The girls groaned.

'' Lame!'' We heard from Eleanor.

'' Sucks to be you!'' Brittany said. I widened my eyes. I chuckled a bit.

'' I need to get ready for dinner with the captain.'' Dave said walking to the bathroom. Brittany gasped in happiness.

'' We're having dinner with the captain!'' Brittany repeated.

'' No, I am. You're staying here, I need to go apologize to what 'Alvin' did!'' Dave demanded emphasizing my name. I rolled my eyes. Brittany looked at me in anger.

'' This is so not fair! I wanted to have dinner with him!'' Brittany complained. I rolled my eyes. I love her, but sometimes she can get on my nerves!

'' Calm, down, Britt!'' Eleanor said as they walked past me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

 **With the Chipettes- Brittany's POV**

'' What was with you snapping at Alvin?'' Jeanette said.

'' I don't know, I mean it would be great to have dinner with the captain, but he ruined it, eh, I don't care, no big deal!'' I said, unwrapping my towel.

My sisters did the same.

'' But I still lo-'' I was surprised to see the boys standing there as we put our towels on covering our chest.

'' Boys! What are you doing here?'' I snapped and asked.

'' First of all, we thought you were in the living room. And second, we're chipmunks, we can see each other bare.'' Alvin explained. I rolled my eyes.

'' No, you can't. Now leave.'' I snapped with my voice in a threatening tone.

'' But, Britt-'' He was going to finish but I cut him off.

'' LEAVE!'' I snapped louder. He looked hurt, I was full of guilt Why'd I yell! I saw them leave, as I put my clothes on.

'' Britt, what happened with that spazz attack?'' Eleanor asked me. I shrugged.

'' I don't know, maybe I should apologize.'' I said.

'' Yeah, you should. Anyways, want to go take a walk?'' Jeanette asked. Me and Ellie nodded. We crawled out of the bathroom.

 **The boys lightened up when they saw us. Especially Alvin. Bed Room**

'' Alvin? Can I talk to you?'' I said softly. He nodded.

'' So, what's up?'' he asked cooly.

'' I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you back there. I was just mad, I wasn't having dinner with the captain, but I'll get over it.'' I confessed sighing.

'' It's alright, Britt, I forgive you.'' He finally talked. I smiled.

'' Good, now I need to go.'' I replied smiling. He raised an eyebrow.

'' Where?''

'' My sisters and I are going for a walk, um, bye!'' I waved.

'' Can I come?'' He asked. I would feel bad to say no.

'' I'm not so sure, you caused enough trouble for today, I ju-'' I was cut off by him.

'' We'll be back before Dave is here, I promise.'' He promised me. Then he softened me.

'' Fine.'' I admitted. He smiled.

 **In the Living Room...**

'' Britt, Simon's coming with us!

'' Britt, Theo's coming with us!

'' Girls, Alvin's Coming with us!'' We all yelled in unison. We all giggle while all the boys laughed behind us, me and my sisters blushed.

'' Great!'' we exclaimed in unison.

'' Britt, we have to change, wait for us outside?'' Jeanette asked.

' Sure, whatever.'' I replied. I went outside, as I left Alvin there.

 **Alvin's POV**

I followed Brittany outside. She was just against the door and sighed.

" Hey, Brit." She was startled to see me.

" Alvin! Wow, you scared me!" She exclaimed, we chuckled.

" Sorry." I apologized.

" It's fine. So why'd you follow me?" She asked. I gulped. I decided to act cool.

" Nothing. Decided to wait out here." I said. Smiling, and she smiled back.

I saw her all sad.

'' What's wrong?'' i asked her.

'' Nothing, i just really wanted to have dinner with the captain.'' She sighed. I felt guilty.

'' You know, um, we can.'' I replied. She raised an eyebrow.

'' We can't, Dave will see us.'' She answered, She's right.

'' We'll just go on the deck and have a bit of dinner.'' I explained, smiling.

'' Really?''

'' Yes, really, now let's go'' I put my paw in front of her and she took my paw, as we made to the dinning room, then to the top deck, to a big table.

 **With Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore... Jeanette's POV**

I was done changing into my pj's, who cares? All four of us were ready, while Alvin and Brittany waited outside.

'' Hey, guys, Ready to go?'' I asked, Eleanor, Theodore, and Simon, they all nodded. We opened the door, and we didn't see Alvin and Brittany there.

'' Hey, where's Brittany?'' Eleanor asked.

'' And Alvin?'' Theodore asked. Me and Simon shrugged.

'' We better look for them, before Dave comes back and notices we're gone.'' I said. We all nodded.

 **With Alvin and Brittany... Brittany's POV**

Alvin said he would be bringing food for us, he has been out for 5 minutes. Then i saw him running.

'' Hey, Alvin'' I smiled. He smiled back. Oh... he is so dreamy...

" Hello, Brittany, your dinner madam?" He spoke In a french accent, I giggled. He offered me a plate of cookies, noodles, and a lollipop.

" Why thank you, ." I spoke back in a french accent as well. we laughed for a bit, then ate our ''meal'. He is so stubborn, and egotistical at times, but behind all that, he's cute, charming, nice, my dream munk. His golden brown eyes were sparkling, so beautiful.

 **Alvin's POV**

Me and Brittany ate our meal. She had beautiful auburn fur and hair held up in her bun. Her sparkling sapphire eyes sparkling.

I feel like I get lost in the ocean when I see them. So beautiful.

We heard slow music playing. I looked at Brittany, she was cleaning her hands with a mini napkin. I smiled at the moment. Then I decided to speak.

'' Um, B-b-Brittany?'' I stammered. She looked up at me, as if she wanted an answer.

'' I- I w-was wond-dering... if you'd like to dance?'' I stammered. She gave a smile.

'' Um, sure, but won't we get caught?'' she asked. she was right.

'' We'll just go to the balcony. It'll be our private dance floor.'' I explained, not long. she giggled then agreed.

I held Brittany's paw and led her to the balcony.I went to the d.j's table and switched the song to " I Wanna Know What Love Is".

Me and Brittany started dancing slowly side to side, and I twirled her around slowly. She giggled.

" This song is so romantic." She said. I smiled.

" ugh, you must think I was corny for saying that." She said. I laughed. " It's alright Britt. I think so too."

We danced for 3 more minutes. Our noses were touching and our lips were close to each others.

 **Brittany's POV**

I kept dancing with Alvin. He is such a good dancer. Then 3 more minutes, they stopped the music, but me and Alvin kept dancing anyway. Our noses were touching, our lips were leaning in.

 _Yes! He is going to kiss me! Finally!_

 **Alvin's POV**

 _I lean in for Brittany's lips, I think she is leaning in too. Yes! I'm going to kiss her. I really wanted to do this for a long time!_

 _Closer... Closer..._

" Alviinnn!

" Brittanny!" I heard yells. Me and Brittany quickly pulled apart. Awkward.

I saw Simon screaming my name, and Jeanette screaming Brittany's ruined our moment!


End file.
